


Differences

by eerian_sadow



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Community: springkink, Gen, I don't know how to tag this, it's got a kiss though, it's not slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-17
Updated: 2008-02-17
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Kuja makes an unusual dying request.





	

He didn’t know why he did it, but Kuja was incredibly glad to see him when Zidane dropped down beside him in the depths of the Iifa Tree. Despite it all, he wouldn’t have to die alone.

He sat up on his elbows slightly, giving his brother a small smile. “I have to admit, I’m surprised to see you.”

“I couldn’t leave you to die here.” Zidane moved to side and helped him to sit up fully.

“Thank you.” Kuja looked down at the arm Zidane had wrapped around his chest. The contrasts in their skin tones were startling. “Your skin is darker than mine.”

The younger Genome chuckled. “Well, yeah. I spend a lot of time outside.”

The older Genome ran tired fingers over the other’s arm. “You have hair on your arm. I don’t. I wonder why that is.”

“Dunno. I would have thought that Garland would have made us the same.”

“What else is different, do you think? I never really had a chance to compare myself to the others.” Kuja knew he was rambling, but he couldn’t seem to make himself stop.

“Well,” Zidane started, sounding puzzled but willing to indulge his brother. “Our hair is different colors. Our eyes aren’t the same. Your face is thinner than mine. I have more muscle mass, but you’re much better with magic than weapons. I couldn’t say about anything else.”

“And the other genomes?”

“I’m not sure. They all look like me, but I still have more muscle and a darker tan.”

“It’s a shame that I won’t have the chance to learn about our siblings.” The older genome leaned heavily against his younger brother, feeling very tired.

“Why not? We’ll get you patched up and get out of here, just as soon as everything calms down.” Zidane sounded utterly convinced of his words.

“I’m dying, Zidane.” Saying the words didn’t hurt as much as Kuja thought they would. “Even if we healed my injuries, something that Garland did to me on Terra is killing me. I can feel it.”

“Oh.” The younger Genome’s face fell. “I’m sorry. Does it…Is there anything I can do to help?”

Kuja smiled at him again. “You already are. Don’t let me die alone.”

“Not a chance.”

“Thank you.” Kuja lifted his head slightly and pressed a kiss to Zidane’s lips. “Now, shall we continue our comparisons and take our minds off it?”

“Uh, sure.” Zidane reached to pull his gloves off.


End file.
